smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Birthday Wish/Part 1
It was a day that was sometime after the 50th birthday of Empath and Smurfette's daughter Psycheliana that her parents both paid a visit to the Imaginarium. They told her about one of the worlds that her uncle Dreamy Smurf had created which was the planet of the Swoofs. She was curious to discover what this world was like for herself, so she went into the fantasy setting with her friend Miracle Smurf to visit it with her parents' permission. It was now several hours later, and Empath and Smurfette decided to visit it together to see if what had happened to the two young Smurflings. "Imaginarium, take us into the Planet Swoof setting," Empath requested as soon as he and Smurfette stepped into the room with the big crystals. Suddenly the two of them found themselves in a rocky terrain that looked very familiar to both Smurfs, particularly to Smurfette because she had been in that place in reality. "Halt — who swoofs here?" a Swoof said in a voice that sounded like Hefty, as he saw Empath and Smurfette approaching and aimed a spear at them. “Are you friend or foe?” "We're the parents of two Smurfs who have smurfed to your world to visit your people, having smurfed of your adventures from Astro Smurf," Empath explained. "Yes, we know of the children of which you swoof," the Swoof said, lowering his spear. "Come, we will swoof you to them." He then guided Empath and Smurfette to the village of makeshift huts, where they saw Miracle and Psycheliana dancing and having fun with the Swooflings around the fire while some of the adult Swoofs were playing music. "Ah, welcome, friends of Astro Smurf," Grandpa Swoof said as he greeted the two Smurfs visiting their world. "I believe that these children are yours, who swoof from the same world that Astro Smurf does." "Yes, they are, Grandpa Swoof, and we couldn't be more proud of them," Smurfette said. "We need to smurf them back to our own world, now that they've had their fun in yours," Empath said. "Of course," Grandpa Swoof said. "I believe it is time for all of us to prepare for our supper." He then turned to the children. "Swooflings, it is time we swoofed goodbye to our guests. We will swoof them again another day." The Swooflings groaned as they stopped dancing and allowed Miracle and Psycheliana to rejoin their parents. Empath laughed as he saw how much like real children the Swooflings were in the Imaginarium, not wanting their fun to stop when they are called to put away their toys and games by the grown-ups. "So how was your visit with the Swoofs today?" Empath asked as the four of them left the Imaginarium fantasy setting and returned to the real world. "Oh, it was just smurftastic, Papa," Psycheliana said. "The grown-up Swoofs got into a fight with this big terrifying Arachnosaur that almost would have devoured the whole village and all." "An Arachnosaur?" Smurfette said. "That sounds a bit too scary for you children to smurf with." "Not with Liana the super girl Smurf," Miracle said. "You should have smurfed her in action with the Arachnosaur. She was smurfing that thing so hard with a left and a right and..." "Needless to say, it won't be smurfing any Swoofs into cocoons for it to be smurfing any blood from them...not that I think that Swoof blood would be tasty for an Arachnosaur," Psycheliana said. "That sounds pretty gruesome for a child's fantasy setting," Smurfette said with a hint of distaste. "Well, we had to smurf things a bit more exciting than what Uncle Dreamy had smurfed when he first smurfed up that fantasy world in the first smurf, Aunt Smurfette," Miracle said. "By the way, what was it like when Uncle Dreamy first visited the Swoofs, Mama?" Psycheliana asked. "Dreamy's first visit with the Swoofs was during my first year as a Smurf, around the time that your uncle had smurfed his 150th birthday, Liana," Smurfette said. "He had smurfed up a very special wish that he wanted to smurf true, and so that was what we ended up smurfing him when all was said and smurfed." ----- And as Smurfette told her story, Psycheliana saw in her mind the Smurfs all gathered around in Tapper's Tavern, watching as Greedy had brought in the birthday cake with its candles, singing "Happy Smurfday To You" while Dreamy watched in anticipation for that moment to blow out the candles. "Oh, Dreamy, what are you wishing for this year, if I may ask?" Smurfette asked. "Wait a minute, Smurfette, and I'll let you know, because I can't smurf it until I smurf out the candles," Dreamy said. He waited a moment to think of what he wanted to wish for, and then he blew out all the candles, which made the other Smurfs present cheer with excitement. "Okay, laddie, don't leave the other Smurfs wondering now," Duncan said. "Tell us what it is that you've wished for." "Duncan, please, let our fellow Smurf decide if he wants to smurf it or not," Tapper said. "Though I am also eager to find out for myself." "So what is it, Dreamy?" Brainy asked. "What is it that you wished for this year?" "Oh, please, Dreamy, you've got to tell your friends," Clumsy said, sounding very eager to hear. "Okay, okay, I will tell you," Dreamy said, realizing that he couldn't leave his fellow Smurfs in suspense. "This year I wished that I could smurf into the stars and explore strange new worlds and smurf out new life and new civilizations...to boldly smurf where no Smurf has ever smurfed before." "That's your birthday wish?" most of the Smurfs said together, sounding a bit surprised. "I hate smurfing birthday wishes," Grouchy said. "That just sounds so wonderful, Dreamy Smurf, but the question is, how are you going to smurf it?" Brainy said. "I mean, no Smurf has ever attempted to smurf into the stars before, and I'm not sure that any Smurf will have the ability to smurf into the stars. This is something that I would calculate as never actually smurfing for the next thousand years, because our level of smurfnology as Smurfs is not to the point where..." "Oh, take a long smurf off a short pier with that belief, Brainy," Duncan said. "If Dreamy can figure out a way that he can smurf to the stars, I'd say we smurf him the encouragement to at least try." "Gutsy is right, Brainy," Hefty said. "If Dreamy wants to prove that he can smurf to the stars, even if the whole idea is laughable, let him smurf a fool of himself trying to smurf it." "Oh, don't listen to Brainy and Hefty, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "I just want to let you know that if you can find a way to smurf to the stars, I'll be there to wish you a smurfy journey." With that, she gave Dreamy a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, thanks, Smurfette," Dreamy said. "At least I know that you believe in me." ----- "Of course, your Uncle Dreamy's birthday wish soon became an obsession, as he would spend nights smurfing at the stars and imagining himself smurfing through them to those strange new worlds out there in the cosmos," Smurfette said to Psycheliana. "What did he do to try fulfilling his wish, Mama Smurf?" Psycheliana asked. "Well, years before I smurfed into the village, your Uncle Handy wanted to fly like Empath, so he smurfed all these things that he could smurf just to be able to fly, until he smurfed into Papa Smurf's laboratory and smurfed himself a lighter-than-air formula that made him rise from the ground," Smurfette said. "Unfortunately, he couldn't smurf himself back down to the ground, so Empath had to smurf up there and pull Handy back down until Papa Smurf could smurf an antidote to make him heavy again. Your Uncle Dreamy decided that he was going to smurf himself a big kite so that he could fly in the air." "And that was supposed to help him smurf into the stars?" Psycheliana said, sounding rather amused. "This I've got to hear about." And so as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw that Dreamy had smurfed himself a big kite and was now waiting in the center of the village for the wind to pick up. Brainy saw Dreamy with the kite and asked, "Now what do you think you hope to accomplish with that kite?" "I'm going to sail into the stars and travel to strange new worlds, Brainy," Dreamy said. "Just you wait and see." "Oh, really, Dreamy...a kite so you can travel through the stars?" Brainy said while rolling his eyes. "Mark my smurfs, this idea of yours will never work. You don't know how far you'd have to smurf in order to reach the stars, and besides, what if there's no air for you to smurf once you reach the stars? Smurfs need oxygen in order to live, you know, so you would need to smurf yourself a helmet so that you can..." "Say, what's with the kite?" another Smurf came along to ask as a small group began to gather around Dreamy. "You planning to smurf an experiment or something?" "Dreamy thinks that he's going to able to travel to the stars with this smurfdiculous kite," Brainy answered. "A kite to travel through the stars?" another Smurf said. "Well, the best of luck to you, Dreamy." "Yeah, don't forget to smurf home when you can," a third Smurf said. Then suddenly the wind began to pick up, and Dreamy felt the kite being lifted into the air as it was borne about by the winds. He hung onto the string as tightly as he could as the kite pulled him up from the ground, causing him to rise high above the tallest trees near the village as his fellow Smurfs watched. "Yes, I did it!" Dreamy cheered. "I'm flying! I'm flying! But then he saw that he was flying straight into a storm cloud, and that he couldn't steer himself away from the lightning bolt that eventually struck the kite, reducing it to cinders. "Uh-oh, I'm not flying," Dreamy said to himself before he fell straight to the ground. The Smurfs who watched Dreamy take off into the sky now gathered around him where he had landed and laughed at him. "That was certainly a smurfy flight, followed by a real smurfy landing," one of the Smurfs said. "You see, Dreamy, I told you that this thing wasn't going to work, just like I told another Smurf that he was never going to fly," Brainy said in his usual condescending tone. "But you had to smurf the hard way, of which you are only fortunate that you can smurf away from, because if it weren't for such you wouldn't be here to smurf from your failure, and besides, as Papa Smurf always says..." "I'm not through yet," Dreamy said, ignoring Brainy and the jeers of his fellow Smurfs. "If there's a way I can smurf to the stars, I will find it." ----- "And so Dreamy tried something else, such as smurfing himself a flying broom," Smurfette told Psycheliana. "The only thing he needed was a spell to make the broom fly, and since your Grandpa Smurf wasn't going to let any Smurf go into his laboratory to smurf anything related to magic, Dreamy had to wait for him to leave the laboratory before he smurfed in there to find the spell." And as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw Dreamy waiting outside Papa Smurf's laboratory and watching for the moment when he would leave it with the door left open. Soon enough Papa Smurf had walked out of the laboratory, leaving Dreamy with hopefully enough time to look for the spell. It took only a few minutes to find the book that he wanted and leave the laboratory before Papa Smurf returned. He went out into the forest with the broom and the spell book. "Ah, here it is," Dreamy said after he opened the book and looked through its pages until he found the spell he was looking for. "'Spell to make brooms fly: lay an olive-wood broom on the ground facing east and west...'" He placed the broom on the ground in the manner that the book told him to. "Okay, what next? '...and say the following spell in a loud and clear voice: Hocus, pocus, shazam, abracadabrasmurf!'" The instant Dreamy said the magic words, though, the broom started flying without a passenger on it. "Hey, come back here!" he cried out as he chased after the broom. The broom flew through the village, causing the Smurfs to suddenly dodge or dart out of its way to avoid being hit by it. Only Grouchy was hit by the broom from behind, and Dreamy stepped on Grouchy who was lying on the ground while Dreamy was chasing after the broom. "I hate flying brooms," Grouchy said. The broom then entered a Smurf's house, knocking over a kettle onto a Smurf's head. That Smurf was struggling to get the kettle off his head while Dreamy chased the broom around inside the house until finally he seized it. The broom took Dreamy up through the chimney and up into the sky. "Oh yes, now I'm really flying this time," Dreamy said, sounding very excited. But then Dreamy and the broom both collided into a tree, and he found himself falling once more to the ground. The Smurfs again gathered around him where he had landed and laughed at him. "That was certainly another smurfy flight, followed by another real smurfy landing," one of the Smurfs said. "I'm not finished yet, Smurfs," Dreamy said. "I'll find a way to smurf to the stars or my name isn't Dreamy Smurf." ----- "After a few more ideas and attempts, Liana, Uncle Dreamy turned to asking your Grandpa Smurf if there was a way through magic that he can travel through the stars," Smurfette said. Then Psycheliana saw Dreamy knocking on Papa Smurf's door, looking like he was very frustrated. Papa Smurf opened and saw who it was. "Oh, it's you, Dreamy Smurf," he said. "What is it that you want?" "Papa Smurf, I've been trying to find a way that I can travel through the stars, and so far none of my ideas have smurfed," Dreamy said. "I'm wondering if there's something in your spell books that can help me." "Hmmm, to travel through the stars," Papa Smurf said to himself, stroking his beard. "I may have the kind of spell that you're looking for. Come inside my laboratory and I'll see if I can find it in my books." Dreamy went inside and watched as Papa Smurf looked through one of his books. "Let's see...'Astrology', 'The Comets', 'Influence Of The Moon', 'Shooting Stars'...ah, here it is! 'What You Need To Travel Through The Macrocosm.'" He took a moment to look at all the steps that the spell covered. "Oh my...this spell seems to be very complicated. Are you sure that you'd want me to smurf you all the steps for completing it, Dreamy?" "Please, Papa Smurf, if it can help me smurf to the stars, I would like to hear every step," Dreamy said, sounding insistent. "Very well then," Papa Smurf said before he began reading. "'First: drink every morning a pint of dew collected from the web woven by a male tarantula. Second: find a moonstone at the precise moment of a solar eclipse. Third: crush the moonstone delicately with your little finger while making joyful shouts. Fourth: wait until the powder turns to salt, which should take at least a hundred years. Fifth: drop a pinch of this salt onto the tail of a comet. Sixth: at the same time, make a tomcat say three times the magic word "Secakejukeuacehepaozreupahr". Seventh: don't be discouraged. Eighth:...'" But as Papa Smurf turned to see if Dreamy was paying any attention, he noticed that the young Smurf was gone. ----- Smurfette was out near the forest collecting flowers when she noticed Dreamy walking out toward the forest by himself. He looked rather depressed. "Oh, Dreamy, you look so blue today," Smurfette said sympathetically. "Is there something wrong with you?" "I've just been with Papa Smurf, asking if there was a way through magic that I can smurf through the stars, Smurfette," Dreamy answered as they sat down with each other next to a tree. "He told me that the spell would be complicated, but I had no idea how complicated it would really be." "Surely there must be a way for your birthday wish to come true, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "But how am I going to smurf it?" Dreamy said. "Every method that I have smurfed so far isn't working, and trying to smurf it through magic is next to impossible for me. Let's face it...I'm never going to smurf my birthday wish coming true, not ever in this lifetime." "Please don't give up on your birthday wish, Dreamy Smurf," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that you'll find a way to..." Then Dreamy saw a seed from a nearby tree spinning its way down to the ground. He picked it up and looked at it when finally inspiration hit him. "Yes, that's it! Why didn't I smurf of that before?" "Smurf of what before, Dreamy?" Smurfette asked. "I'm going to smurf me a rocket ship that will smurf me to the stars," Dreamy said, sounding very excited. He then kissed Smurfette on the cheek. "Thanks, Smurfette. I knew you would be a big help." Smurfette watched as Dreamy raced into the village, unsure of what she actually did to help Dreamy. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Dreamy's Birthday Wish chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles